


Safe the Beans

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony wants to be a better man, and this would totally be Tony's reaction, because I have been informed the way I drink coffee is barbarous, implied stucky - Freeform, it is mostly a fic about coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: I wrote a fic about coffee. You are welcome.





	Safe the Beans

Stark is willing to overlook a lot… after he calmed back down.

 

So, Steve found himself a relic that is as old as him and still alive?

 

Okay.

 

Even Stark can see that the man is struggling… with almost everything, really.

 

And no matter how often Stark wants to pretend that he is a heartless machine of efficiency… he isn’t.

 

And there is a limit to the amount of times a grown man can sit still while someone else is clearly expecting to be put down within the next 13 minutes.

 

Put down by Stark…

 

Who probably did spend too much time around Steve, because he doesn’t want to think about himself like that.

 

So they try.

 

Clothes.

 

Food.

 

The entire list of things that people don’t need but money can buy. Things that allow for a nicer living.

 

Barnes doesn’t take to them.

 

And Stark tries not to take this personal.

 

It is just the way things are.

 

… a resolution that last about right till the moment till he catches Barnes _making_ …

 

Stark understands that this is supposed to be coffee.

 

It would probably even count as coffee in some parts of the world.

 

But taking a mug, ground beans, pour water, wait, drink?

 

That is NOT the way to go.

 

If Barnes wants to walk around like a grunge reject, Stark will not argue.

 

But he is drawing the line at what happens to those helpless coffee beans.

 

So he gets Barnes a coffee machine.

 

The real deal.

 

The kind that grinds beans on the spot, doesn’t need water refills because it has access to tap water.

 

And the kind that comes with a thermos. Just because… and, well, mainly because Barnes has a tendency to wander of if he can’t find Steve on the spot.

 

He might as well wander off with coffee that stays warm just a little bit longer.

 

It was not meant as a free for all offer for everyone.

 

But somehow Barnes takes better to the coffee maker after everyone kept helping themselves.

 

Stark is very much trying to ignore that this means the man is still expecting to be poisoned.

 

And Stark doesn’t even want to figure what kind of poison would have a detectable result on Barnes.

 

The part where somehow they find a second thermos and Barnes regularly wanders of with both to greet Steve after his morning jog?

 

Well, Stark is already counting on a wedding invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started at Starbucks. They had coffee bean samples and I ask if they can grind them for me. I was raised drinking coffee the way Bucky does. It is the economic one person version. Which was what I described when they asked how to ground the beans. This most definitely was not a hipster enough answer for Starbucks. And after asking around I was informed that most people from other countries do not deem this an acceptable way either. There were concerns about sieving the ground beans with your teeth. I promise, this is not what happens IF you actually take the time to enjoy your coffee... but... well... now Bucky has coffee. So does everyone else. Steve has Bucky. Stark has saved coffee culture. And I am at peace with my morning brew.


End file.
